Yin and Yang
by Innocence Within
Summary: [Rewrite of Spirit of the Ring's Yin and Yang.] Loneliness is a dangerous thing, but even loneliness cannot compare to the sharp thorns of love.


**Yin and Yang**

Chapter One;

He felt alone.

Even though there was people around, there was always a feeling of loneliness inside him. He let go of his darker ways, or at least tried at the best of his abilities to, and eventually became friends with those who he considered at one time obstacles to his destiny. (Although he wasn't exactly chummy with Atemu, they were no longer trying to strangle each other's necks on sight.) Everyone seemed to have let go of the past, and for most, they probably really did let go of all the wrong that was done.

He didn't, though. Everything might've seemed peachy keen to prying eyes, but deep down inside, he wanted something that seemed almost forbidden. That forbidden thing was love. It wasn't as if that he wasn't loved at some point in his life, but he longed to be held, and for someone to tell him that everything will be alright in the end.

There was one girl, though, that he hoped that would be the one that'll love him. She was the one reason that he kept going, sometimes.

---

It was an ordinary day. Or, at least, that's what he told himself as he tried to sleep in. Around mid-day, there was a tiny voice that tried to get him out of the comfort, saying that it was an important day. It wasn't until he rolled out of bed and saw the calender, that he realized that the tiny voice in his head was right.

It was her fucking _birthday_, and he forgot. His self-scolding increased when he saw the time. Rushing to get dressed and to find the present that he bought her, he felt like an idiot for forgetting the birthday of the one girl that he... well, _loved_, for lack of a better way to say it. Could he get anymore self-centered? After finding the pendant and his shoes, he made his way out of the apartment building and onto the streets. Her birthday party was bound to start in a half-hour, which was--thankfully--more then enough time for him to walk there.

He eyed the wrapped up present, wondering if it was even worthy enough to give to his love. It didn't really matter, since he debating in his head about whether or not if he should tell her about how he truly felt. She was going out with Atemu, but from what he knows, they broke up just a couple days ago. He didn't know the details, but it was obvious that they weren't exactly all lovey-dovey anymore. Maybe it was a little early to tell her, since she might still harbour old feelings for the former pharaoh...

Ah, who was he kidding? No one could like that prick after he broke their heart, except for incredibly retarded fangirls or really desperate ex-girlfriends... and she wasn't either or.

He finally reached to his destination. Stuffing his present into his jacket pocket, he approached the residence of his love. Knocking on the wooden door, he waited a couple of moments before it was thrown open. In the entrance way was his love. Without meaning to, he took a moment to take in the sight of her. There was something about her that seemed to enchant him. He didn't know if it was her beautiful cerulean eyes, her luxurious brown hair, or her alluring smile, but she was captivating.

Having caught himself gawking, he shrugged it off, and managed to hide his embarrassment with a devillish grin. "Hey, happy birthday."

Her smile brightened. Giggling, she said, "Thanks, Bakura-san." She hugged him, and then gestered for him to come inside. "The party already started! Oh, don't stand there looking pretty, come in!"

"You don't have to tell me twice," he assured.

Almost everyone, along with a couple of people that he didn't know, was there already. He looked around, trying to find Atemu amongst the crowd, but to no avail. A happiness filled him, similar to that of a child when he is given a whole bag of candy. It was as if it was a sign from above! Not only did that arrogant prat break up with her, but was too proud--or afraid--to show up at her birthday party and face the mistake he made. Feeling a lot more light-hearted, he mingled in with the crowd.

A couple minutes after Bakura came, there was another knock on the door. Hastily leaving in the middle of a conversation, the birthday girl rushed to welcome her guest. Upon opening the door, her eyes meet with familiar violet ones, and she squealed, "Atemu--oh... who's your guest?"

Her eyes fell upon the petite blonde clinging onto Atemu's arm. Her smile faltered for a moment, but it went unnoticed. The new girl simply smiled back, as if she didn't notice the deflated tone and cold look she received, and then held her hand out slowly. Brushing back a strand of her fair blonde hair with her other hand, she introduced herself. "I'm Khepri--and you must be Anzu-san. It's a pleasure to finally meet you!" Anzu, despite the dislike growing for the blonde, shook her hand. "Happy birthday, by the way!"

The birthday girl nodded. "Thank-you," she said with a forced smile. She gave Atemu a dirty look, which didn't faze him in the slightest.

"I hope you don't mind, Anzu-chan," he said sheepishly. "I was meaning to introduce you to Khepri for a while now, and thought that today would be a good time to."

Anzu's eyes darkened. _They are close enough not to use honorifics when they talk about each other?_ a voice inside of her roared. They only broke up three days ago, and for him to be so close and personal to another girl upsetted her. With fake chipperness, she said, "Oh, how rude of me, making you stand outside. Come in, come in!"

He grinned, and she felt a fluttering feeling inside of her. Entering, with the blonde following him, Anzu closed the door behind her. She glared at the back of the new girlfriend's head when her arms found their way back around Atemu's, and despite the feeling of acting a tad childish, stuck out her tongue.

The party continued. It went without anything out of the blue happening, other then when Kaiba stopped by, much to Anzu's surprise since she didn't even invite him, to thrust a gift card into her hands before leaving. He didn't even bother to even write a birthday card to go along with it, but it was the thought that mattered, she supposed--and the fact that he gave her a decent amount for a couple shopping sprees. After lots of laughter, flirting, and dancing, came the time for birthday cake and presents.

"Oi, it's about time," Jounouchi grumbled, eyeing the cake with more interest then a person should. He immediately was scolded by ten different people about his rudeness, but it went in one ear and out the other. Clapping his hands together, anxious to get his hands on a slice of cake, he began to sing happy birthday.

"I'm not even done lighting up the candles yet!" Anzu exclaimed. "Wait until I'm done before you start singing!"

Jounouchi stopped mid-song and then grined sheepishly. "Erm, sorry... I'll wait."

She lit all sixteen candles. When she placed the last candle into the cake, Jounouchi immediately began singing. There was a round of giggles before the others joined in.

"--birthday, dear Anzu! Happy birthday to you!"

"Make a wish," Atemu prodded after a couple moments of hushed whispers. She felt her face redden at the sound of his voice. Nodding faintly, she thought about what she would wish for. When she was little, she wasted her birthday wishes on trivial things such as ponies and flowers, but she knew better. Something told her that this wish is going to be special--it was her sweet sixteen after all.

_I wish Atemu would realize that he's wrong_, Anzu thought. _I wish that he would be with me forever._ She blew out the candles.

Everybody cheered, and Jounouchi nearly jumped at the cake. She laughed as a couple people held back Jounouchi long enough for her to cut a piece of cake for everyone. After everyone ate, she began opening presents. She received a wide variety of gifts. From a huge teddy-bear (courtusy of Jounouchi and Shizuka) to purfume (it came in the mail earlier, since Mai wasn't able to come to her birthday party). From that point, the party eventually thinned out, and soon it was only Bakura and Anzu left.

Bakura decided to take this oppurtunity to give her his present.

"Anzu," he said hesitantly, as if he had never said her name before. It rolled off of his tongue rather easily, despite his hesitation. He toyed with the small box in his pocket, feeling rather anxious. When there was no response to the brunette, he said a little louder, "Anzu."

The girl turned around. She smiled as she met his gaze. "What is it, Bakura-kun?"

"I want to talk to you outside. Is that okay?"

She blinked. "Um, okay."

He guided her outside to her porch.

"I... I have something else to give to you," he said. When she looked at his questionably, he pulled out the small box, and tossed it her way. "Well, this and something else too."

Anzu caught the velvet box, and opened it to reveal what was inside. It was a beautiful necklace. The string and clasp were made out of a silver-like material, and the pendant was sapphire. She surveyed the pendant, and saw faint lines that made up a small carving of her favourite Duel Monsters' card, Magician of Faith. Closing the box, she looked at Bakura. "It's so beautiful... thank-you, but I can't accept your other gift. This alone must've costed a lot!"

He looked afraid for a moment, but his lips curled up into his usual smirk in the matter of seconds. "This other gift is actually quite priceless."

She opened her mouth to protest, but he leaned forward and brushed his lips over her cheek. His breath tickled her ear. He whispered softly, "I love you." There was nothing in his tone of voice that betrayed what he said, and it scared her to hear him say such a thing to her. He loved her?She felt her face redden, and was suddenly aware of how close he was to her.

Not knowing what else to do, she simply said, "Bakura..." and embraced him. It all felt so sudden, but it felt strangely guilt-free when she kissed him.

The summer breeze whispered its new secret to the tree branches.

**The End of Chapter One**

This is my second rewrite of one of Spirit of the Ring, also known under a couple other names when he went crazy with name changes, works. Although, unlike my rewrite of Made to Heal, I don't plan to stay very close to the original story. The ending will be quite different, actually. Before you flame me, I'll let you know that Spirit of the Ring knows what changes I have in the story!

I, quite obviousy, do not own Yuugiou. Khepri, obviously, belongs to me so please do not go off stealing her for your story. She'll go Mary Sue on you. The original story belongs to Spirit of the Ring, and I recommend you go read that it if you'd like to see where some of the story comes from.

Constructive criticism and flames are more then welcome, and reviews would be very much appreciated. I'd like to thank Maneshi and Simply Krissy for listening to me talk about this endlessly. I must annoy you... so go, and be amazed that they withstood my insane need to talk to people about my story concepts.

Innocence Within


End file.
